(A) Girl's Night Out
by acme112423
Summary: The girls' night out that Lucifer set up with Maze to take Chloe on takes a turn for the better...but for whom?
1. Chapter 1

Lucifer S2:E4 This is a rewrite of the girls' night out that Lucifer set up. I don't know how they could let Chloe look the way she did in that scene! They always dressed her down. I get that Lucifer fell for her nonetheless but...come on! Anyway, here's Chapter 1 for now...

* * *

**(A) Girl's Night Out**

CHAPTER 1

Lucifer exited the elevator into the club after sending Amenadiel back to his fake therapy office so that he could sleep off the numerous Cosmopolitans that he insisted on drinking. There's too much sugar in them to avoid a sugar crash and Amenadiel crashed hard. But, to Amenadiel, they were yummy.

Lucifer adjusted his cuffs and went to the bar where he was quickly handed a drink. He took the stairs to the upper landing and stood there, hand in pocket. He was lord of the land, standing above and looking down at the gyrating, inebriated philistines. Though the club was dark, except for the strobe lighting throughout, women noticed his virile stature in the well-fitted, metal-grey, three-piece suit. His dress shirt was of the deepest, burgundy, red which stirred the blood and lust of the women looking up at him. The music was pumping and most of the crowd was partaking in drinking revelries or enjoying one another in the hopes that it will lead to something. Lucifer would have been in one of those predicaments himself had it not been for the detective showing up and talking shop. The two Britneys were not ones to stand around all night and, so, had directed their attentions to others in the club. Luckily, Maze and Ella showed up to follow through with their promise of showing the detective a good time for a Girls' Night Out that he had set up.

As Lucifer's eyes moved to the end of bar, he noticed a woman in a hot pink, satin, kimono-style dress. _Well now, who do we have here? _Her back was towards him as she was facing the bartender. Her hair was blond and was up in a messy chignon with some loose tendrils. The woman reached up to one of them and tucked it behind her ear as she leaned over the bar to talk into the bartender's ear so she could be heard above the din of the club. As she did this, Lucifer saw that the kimono was short and it rose higher to expose creamy, white thighs.

_Damn! I have to see the rest of her!_

Lucifer took a swig of his drink and descended the stairs. He slowly headed towards the bar where the woman was still leaned over. As he made his way through the people lined up for a drink, his gaze skimmed down her ample backside and trailed down her thighs where they disappeared into black, suede, thigh-high, heeled boots.

'_Perfect…I shall enjoy peeling those off her mile-long legs and wrapping her around me,' _he thought to himself.

As Lucifer approached the bar, he saw the bartender look up and nod towards him. Soon, he heard the bartender saying into the woman's ear, "Here's Mr. Morningstar now. Maybe he can be of some help." And with that, the bartender turned away to serve someone else a drink.

Lucifer walked up behind the woman and put his glass down on the bar to the left of her. He spoke into her ear with a sly smile that was mirrored in his voice, "How can I be of assist…" he started but stopped mid-sentence when he rounded the woman to lean on the bar. _Hot damn! _It was Chloe!

She turned herself to face him now. The hot-pink kimono came to a low V in front and cinched at the waist with a sash. Although he was a leg-man, he could not help but follow the V with his eyes. The cloth was being held perfectly in place with the expanse of her breasts while a bit of their fullness was peeking out just so. Lucifer grabbed his glass that he had just put down and drained the rest of his drink while his eyes trailed back up her long bare neck to her seductive, full lips coloured with pink gloss. Her cheekbones were dusted with a touch of blush. Her eyes were swept with liner and smoky eyeshadow which made her gaze seductive as she looked up at him. He was definitely aroused. He motioned to the bartender for a refill.

"My, my, Detective, are you lost? Aren't you supposed to be with your friends at the Tiki Bar?" Lucifer inquired as his eyes kept roaming down the length of her. Chloe, feeling a bit uncomfortable under his seductive scrutiny, took a small step back from him.

"Yeah, well, we were there. But then Maze decided that my 'cop' attire wasn't cutting it. She made us go back to my place to change. When I came out, the outfit still wasn't to her liking. So she walked into my bedroom, rummaged through my closet, and pulled out my kimono! I use this to lounge around the house in! Aaaaannnnd she made me to wear her boots! Ella did the make-up," Chloe explained as she gestured to her face.

Lucifer looked back up at her face with a querying brow, "So what are you doing here by yourself? Where are the others?"

"That's the thing…I had to go pee before we left. When I came back out, there was a note on my kitchen counter saying that the Uber came sooner than expected. So they left to get free booze from here and we're to continue on elsewhere. After ten minutes of waiting, thinking they'd be back, I Uber'd it here to meet up with them. Have you seen them?" Chloe asked, looking around. "Ugh! I should have just gotten out of this get-up and stayed home! These boots aren't exactly comfortable!"

Again, Lucifer couldn't help himself but look down the length of her during her commentary, this time with a licentious smile. A few of the men in the club did the same and one of them approached her and stood in between her and Lucifer. Lucifer stood up to his full height with a scowl on his face. The guy was just as tall as Lucifer, if not slightly taller. Chloe still had to look up. _Whoa!_

The guy was a handsome devil himself. His hair was dark and thick up top. The sides were cut short and close. He had green eyes and he wore a light beard that followed the jaw line of his chiseled face. He had broad shoulders and his arms and torso were quite well muscled from what Chloe could see under his light blue, fitted dress shirt that had the two top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to 3/4 length. He wore navy blue slacks that housed muscular legs but hung just right nonetheless. His look was complete with expensive looking dress shoes, not unlike what Lucifer wore.

'_He must have just come from the office,' _thought Chloe. _'A Jason Momoa in business attire? Well, well…'_

"Goddess, can I buy you a drink?" the man said, looking down at Chloe with his glittering, emerald eyes. She looked over at Lucifer and saw his reaction, the scowl set. _Hmm…Let's see how this plays out… _Chloe had had a couple of drinks at the Tiki Bar but that was a couple of hours ago already. Nevertheless, she still had some liquid courage in her.

"Sure. Why not? I don't seem to have one in my hand right now," she said poutingly as she gave Lucifer a pointed look.

The man sexily smiled and turned to order a drink. However, Lucifer was blocking him.

"Dude! Do you mind? I'm trying to order a drink for the lady," the man said in a booming voice.

Lucifer looked at Chloe who was standing there with arms crossed and a finger twirling one of her tendrils. She gave him a look with a challenging brow.

'_She wants to play this devilish game, does she?" _ Lucifer thought to himself as he raised a querying brow to her. _'She obviously doesn't know who she's dealing with…even though I've been trying to convince her of such all along!'_

"Sorry, _dude_. Please, proceed," Lucifer said to the guy and moved out of the way with a sweeping motion of his arm. He returned Chloe's pointed look.

"We wouldn't want the lady to get thirsty now, would we?" he said with a beguiling smile. He grabbed his refilled glass and took a step to Chloe.

Lucifer whispered in her ear, "Let's see how long this lasts. He's doesn't look intelligent enough to be interesting."

Chloe reached up with both hands to cup Lucifer's face. She looked him in the eyes and said, "Lucifer, I...I...I think I'll have fun finding out for myself." She released Lucifer, walked over to her new found friend and accepted the vodka tonic that he held out to her. She turned to look at Lucifer before she walked away with the guy. Lucifer had turned to look at them and she thought she saw his eyes flash red for just a second.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer S2:E4 **(A) Girl's Night Out**

This was a fun chapter to write! The next one will be just as fun, stay tuned! I could so see this as the Girls' Night Out scene in "Lady Parts" instead of the one in the show. And while I love our metrosexual-styled Devil, I thought to throw in a human male that would give him a run for his money…Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Try as hard as he might, even with the two Britneys at his sides again, Lucifer could not keep his eyes from Chloe and the Jason-Momoa-look-a-like where they sat. They had gone to sit in one of the booths close to the dance floor. But, because the club was packed, they had to share it with another couple that was getting "all cozy" with each other. So the detective and the _dude_ had to sit quite close to each other and it was not to Lucifer's liking.

"I'm Chloe by the way. Thanks for the drink, vodka and tonic! I needed this!" Chloe said into the guy's ear and then took a long sip of her drink. Down by the dance floor, the music was pumping loud and hard.

"I'm Derek," the guy said back in Chloe's ear. "It didn't look like you were having a good time with that guy. So I thought I'd save you." He smiled into her eyes.

"Well, he didn't offer me a drink now did he?" _And he's the owner of the club!_

Derek laughed and his green eyes twinkled, "No…no, he didn't. Too slow and his loss."

Chloe giggled at this and took another long sip of her drink. She was starting to feel its warmth which started to make her feel bold. She looked over Derek's shoulder and saw Lucifer standing at the bar with the two Britneys. He was staring at her with a smug smirk. This reminded her of his comment into her ear before she walked off with Derek. So she moved closer to Derek to speak in his ear (for him to hear her and to show Lucifer that the game had just begun).

"Are you here by yourself?" Chloe asked as she looked in Lucifer's direction. She saw the smirk was gone. Again, she thought she saw his eyes flash red for a second. _It must just be the way the lights are hitting his eyes._

"No. I'm here with a bunch of my salesmen after an IT convention at the Los Angeles Convention Center. We were told that this was the place to be for some fun." Chloe brought back her focus to the man in front of her when he replied. She sat back a bit and looked at him while she nodded and sipped her drink.

"So you're not from L.A.," she guessed aloud with her head still close to his.

"No. We're down from Seattle. I own an IT support company that services cities in the Northwest and Alaska." Chloe nodded and took another sip.

Derek continued, "It's our last night here and I'm letting my guys have some distraction before we fly back. Then back to the office to focus on what we've learned and want to implement from the seminars. And, from what I can see…," Derek looked around the club and noticed some of his men in a tongue duel with a few women of the club, "…they are distracted at the moment."

"Yup, you can find all sorts of distractions here!" Chloe laughingly said as she also scanned the club.

There were people making out, some were dancing away crazily, some doing shots, some egging each other on to chug their drinks, and some tucked away in the corners ingesting things that she didn't need to know about. Derek finished his drink and put his glass on the low table in front of them.

"And what about you? Are you really here all by yourself, looking the way you do?" Derek asked while leaning back to run his gaze down her.

She was sitting on one hip with her legs crossed towards him, drink in hand. The length of her was that of a model. Her whole look could have been off a runway. Derek didn't expect any less since he was in L.A. but she looked every bit the goddess he named her.

"Well, I was with some girlfriends for a Girls' Night Out…but I lost them along the way tonight…"Chloe tried to explain. Derek questioned with his eyebrows.

"Never mind…it's a long story," she said, hoping to leave it at that.

Just then the couple beside them pushed up against her which caused her to all of a sudden lean forward and up against Derek. She raised her hand to steady herself against his chest but ended up spilling some of her drink on his shirt. She quickly set her glass down on the table.

"Whoa. I'm so sorry," Chloe started to wipe his shirt with her hands. Her eyes followed where her hands were. What she felt were rock solid pecs and abs which made her mouth water. _Oh. My. God..._

She swallowed hard and breathily said, "They seem to want the whole booth to themselves."

Derek's arm had come around her to hold her in place while he pushed the couple back off of her to sit them back upright on their side. He then captured her hands that were moving down his torso, still trying to wipe away remnants of her drink. Chloe looked up at him and realized that her hands were moving towards dangerous territory.

"Well, why don't we go and dance to get out of their way then?" Derek said humorously. He let go of her hands and stood up. His green eyes were inviting her to do the same. Chloe hesitated as she felt that she was not a good dancer. She looked to the dance floor and everyone was gyrating up against each other even though it was a fast song.

Derek sensed her hesitation. He held out a hand and said, "We don't have to dance like them."

She looked up at him and saw that he was wearing an easy smile and, again, his eyes twinkled. _'Oh, what the hell!'_ Chloe thought to herself. She downed the rest of her drink and took his hand to stand. She took a last glance at Lucifer and saw that one of the Britneys now had his attention. She was gyrating up and down his leg which he seemed to enjoy.

"Alrighty then," Chloe said aloud which Derek took as a signal to guide her to the dance floor. As they made their way through the throng of people, House of Pain's "Jump Around" came on. Chloe stopped and Derek turned around to look at her with a quizzical brow.

"Umm...I don't think I can dance to this song," says Chloe.

Derek laughed. "There's really nothing to it! Just jump! Jump up, jump up and get down!" he says as he jumped up and down with the music and the crowd.

This made Chloe laugh as he seemed so full of life at that moment. So she jumped up and down along with him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucifer heard Chloe's laughter from the dance floor which made him look up from the Britney on his leg. His sense of hearing was very sharp when it was honed onto something _or someone_ specific. He saw the detective smiling and laughing while she jumped up and down with the big oaf. Half way through the song, her hair started to unravel from its chignon and she eventually stopped jumping to let it all down. She ran her fingers through her hair to loosen the strands. A scowl started to form on Lucifer's face and he started to stand up straight when he saw the big oaf stop jumping, move closer to Chloe and put his fingers in her hair to help loosen the strands as well. Chloe looked up at the big oaf, gave him a smile, and said something in his ear. Lucifer shooed the Britneys away while glowering at the scene.

"Lucifer!" Maze stepped into view.

Lucifer ignored her and tried to move to keep his stare on Chloe but Maze moved to block his view.

"Hey! Have you seen your detective?" Maze asked.

"What?" Lucifer asked and brought his focus on Maze. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. Linda and Ella were behind her looking out onto the dance floor with their eyes wide and mouths open. They were holding the loot that they raided from Lucifer's penthouse bar.

"Chloe. Has Chloe shown up here?" Maze asked Lucifer again, getting annoyed.

"Uh...Maze..." Linda was trying to get Maze's attention by tugging on her arm to turn her around towards the dance floor.

"What?!" Maze turned and saw what Linda was looking at. They saw Chloe gyrating against the leg of a beautiful specimen of a man. By now the song had changed to R. Kelly's "Bump N' Grind." The man was holding Chloe's hips while his left leg was in between Chloe's legs and he was moving against her. Chloe seemed to have let go of her inhibitions and was moving right along with him with a hand around his neck to steady herself.

"Way to go, Decker!" Maze said aloud. She turned to Lucifer with a sneer, "Sure did not see that coming, did ya, Luce?"

"Tread very carefully, Maze." Lucifer growled at her and looked at the dance floor again.

Ella, who was tipsy, came in between them, facing Maze, "O. My. God! Do you see the guy that Chloe's with?! He's sooooo hot! He looks like Jason Momoa but with short hair!"

"I...think...I just…wet my panties. I...need...to sit down," Linda gasped as she continued to stare at the big oaf and sat down in an empty chair nearest to her. Ella and Maze came and stood beside her as they watched the scene on the dance floor.

All three women (including many others in the club) stared at the guy that Chloe was with. Although he was firm and stacked, he sure had smooth moves.

"Ahem, ladies?" Lucifer tried to get the three women's attention. Maze turned to him.

"You were supposed to take Chloe on a Girls' Night Out, Maze…away from here." Lucifer said in a low voice with displeasure.

"We did! But she wasn't dressed properly to begin with!"

"Yes, remind me to thank you later for her attire," Lucifer said with a frown.

Maze looked at him and laughed, "It got to ya, did it? Not only you, I see." She tilted her head to the dance floor. She smirked at Lucifer and asked, "Are you jealous?"

With the frown still in place, Lucifer informed her, "The Devil doesn't get jealous, you know that, Maze," then downed the drink in his hand, avoiding her look.

"Uh-huh. Although…I wouldn't judge you, Luce. I mean, just look. At. Him! Mmm!" Maze had turned back to ogle the big oaf while biting her bottom lip. The man was certainly Maze's type, big and hulk-like.

She continued, "Chloe sure is getting her groove on with him! I knew my boots would serve her well! These hick boots of hers I'm wearing, make me feel like a trotting horse! Not sexy at all!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back at the dance floor…

_Oh my god! I can't believe I'm doing this! This is soooo not me! _But something in Chloe made her let go of those thoughts and not let go of Derek. He smelled so good and she couldn't help but pull herself closer to him. His left arm encircled her waist as she did this and now they were moving as one.

The song eventually came to an end and a rocking fast one started. Chloe slowly disengaged herself from Derek but could not look him the eye. While she enjoyed their dancing, she still could not believe that she followed through with the slow gyrating moves. Derek had his hands on her hips as she came off of him and he was smiling down at her. He could see her face was flushed and she wouldn't look him in the eye. So he suggested that they go and sit down again and led her to an empty settee. Once they were seated, a waitress came by to take their drink order then moved on. Derek sat back and put an arm on the back of the settee behind Chloe while she sat ramrod straight. She wasn't sure if she should sit back also. Their drinks came quickly, however, and it was then that Chloe sat back on her hip, facing him, legs crossed.

"You sure have smooth moves there, Derek. You got me to do things that I would never do." She smiled shyly.

"Well, my first task is done then," he chuckled as he leaned in closer to her.

At the close proximity, she studied his face. _Damn, his eyes are beautiful! _She looked at his Grecian nose, his perfect lips, and his chiseled jaw. She was mesmerized by the bone structure of his face because she reached up with her free hand and followed his jawline with a finger. He didn't seem to mind this since he didn't pull away. She saw his lips form into a smile which made her look up to his eyes again.

"Do I get to do the same?" he asked as he raised a finger and traced her jawline then down her neck. Although that movement sent a shiver down her spine, Chloe dropped her hand instantly and got flustered.

"Oh! Sorry! I don't know why I did that! I usually don't rub the faces of people I just met!"

Derek chuckled, picked up her hand and put it back on this face. "I didn't mind. You should move, act, and do things that you want to do. Who cares what people think?"

_What? _Chloe heard this before. She had never acted upon what she wanted to do. Her mother was like that and she didn't want to be like her mother. However, this man with the sexy green eyes, seemed to put her at ease with his easy demeanor even though he looked the way he did, hot body and all! _I mean, he got me doing things I would not usually do!_

She sat up straight, tilted her head, and put her other hand on the other side of his face. She moved them down his neck so that she could rub his jawline again with her thumbs. Her eyes followed the same trail. Derek placed both hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"Chloe? Chloe! There you are! We've been looking all over for you, girl!" Chloe turned her head and saw the gang she started the night with: Linda, Ella, and Maze.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer S2:E4 **(A) Girl's Night Out**

Chapter 3

"Hey, Decker!" Maze said and squeezed in between Derek and Chloe. They both adjusted themselves to accommodate her. Linda followed suit by sitting on the other side of Chloe and Ella plopped down beside Derek. Ella leaned behind the group and hissed aloud to get Linda's attention. Linda leaned back in the direction of the hissing and saw Ella mouthing words,_ "He's sooooooooo hot!"_ while rolling her eyes back. Derek turned to look at Ella to see what she was doing behind him. She sat up quickly and smiled at him all innocent-like.

"Hi, guys. Where'd you go?" Chloe asked, shifting her body to look at them.

"Never mind that! Who's your friend?" Linda asked quite loudly and leaned in to squish the group together.

_'Wow! She's had a few more tonight,' _Chloe thought to herself.

Chloe looked at Derek over Maze and said, "Yes...this is Derek." Then she pointed at each woman as she made the introductions, "Derek, this is Maze, Linda, and that's Ella beside you there." Derek turned again to Ella.

"Whoa...so solid..." Ella breathed aloud as she ignored the intros and was squeezing his bicep with her hands.

"These are the friends I lost throughout the night tonight," continued Chloe. "Uh, sorry about Ella there. I think she's had more drinks since I last saw her."

Derek smiled down at Ella and stilled one of her hands with his opposite hand. "Hi, Ella, thanks for the arm massage."

Ella looked up into his twinkling green eyes and was mesmerized. Derek gently pulled his arm out of her grasp and enclosed her hands in both of his. He continued to smile and said, "I think I'm good now." He put her hands on her lap and patted them before he turned back to the rest of the group.

"You ladies look like you need some drinks. What would you like? I'll go and get them while you update Chloe as to what you got up to tonight without her," Derek offered and stood up.

Linda and Ella had to lean back on the settee to look up at him while Maze ran her eyes down his 6'4" frame.

"I'm good, Derek. I still have my drink," Chloe said as she picked up her vodka and tonic and took a sip.

"What is that, Decker? Water? Forget that!" Maze scoffed and turned back to Derek, "Tell Benjamin behind the bar closest to us to give us a tray of tequila shots and keep 'em comin'!"

Derek raised his eyebrows and looked at Chloe. Chloe minutely shook her head in hopes that he saw the movement.

"You heard the lady! Stat!" Linda demanded.

A laugh erupted from Derek and he said, "Yes, ma'am!" and turned to head to the bar. All four women watched his backside walk away.

"Mmm-hmm!" Maze licked her lips while making the sound.

"Don't forget to wipe the drool from your mouths before he comes back, ladies," Chloe said as she took another sip of her drink.

"Oh my god, Chloe! Where did he come from? And why did you take off on us?!" Ella asked excitedly.

"I took off on you?!" Chloe questioned back. "You took off on me! Wait...did you go back to my place?"

"Naw, we didn't, Decker. We saw you getting it on with Jason Momoa's twin on the dance floor just as we were leaving to go back and get you," Maze said with a lewd smile.

"We were not getting it on! I was just dancing with him!"

"Uh-huh. Hey, no judging here! I would so have taken him right then and there if that had been me!" Maze continued. Ella and Linda nodded in agreement. "I still might if you don't want him. He is sooooo my type."

"He's everyone's type, Maze." Linda chimed in, still staring at Derek's backside standing at the bar. "As it is, Chloe, I'm going commando because of him and how he was dancing with you!"

Chloe made a face at her and said, "What? Why?"

"Really, Decker? Do we have to explain it to you? Man, you really need to get laid...tonight! I don't care what Lucifer says!" Maze announced.

"What? What did Lucifer say?" Chloe asked vehemently.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucifer saw the big oaf walk to the bar. He didn't expect the big oaf to still be hanging around. In fact, Lucifer thought the guy would have already gotten all octopus-like by now in order for Chloe to be rid of him! She would not have put up with that. However, the oaf wasn't gone yet and now the three other women were under his spell much to Lucifer's annoyance.

Before the three women joined Chloe and the big oaf, Lucifer had reminded Maze that she was to be on a Girls' Night Out WITH Chloe and friends, not Chloe with a big oaf ALONE!

"If Decker gets laid by that guy, I'd say that's a great Girl's Night Out…for her!" Maze had said. That comment did not sit well with Lucifer, not at all. _Why should that big oaf get a night of sex with the detective before me?_

"That is not to happen, Maze." Lucifer instructed in a low voice.

"Why not? So what if your little detective has some fun on her own? From the looks of her life, she needs to get some and fast!" Maze countered back.

Lucifer tried another tactic, "Might I remind you of our little wager? You could be driving around in a sweet convertible tomorrow,"

"Hmph! I'll be surprised if you give it up easily when I win," Maze said skeptically.

"Come now, Maze. You know I am a man of my word."

"You're not a man, Lucifer. You're the Devil."

"So true…which is why you'll do my bidding and make sure that the big oaf does not lay with Chloe…at all." Lucifer paused to look at Maze to see if she was paying attention.

"Here's the sitch, Maze. The detective seems to begrudgingly endure the big oaf's company..." Maze scoffed at this. "….So, be a good little demon and do something to him/with him already, hmmm?"

Maze raised an eyebrow and asked, "Like what? Ride him on the dance floor? Because I'd be sure damn willing to do so."

"Nooooo. Let's not incite a public orgy while the detective is here. She's still a cop, even off duty. I would not like to have LUX shut down for days while the city imposes fines on me, thank you very much. No. Just get him out of here and away from her!" Lucifer let out an exasperated breath.

'_Hmmm…whatever he thinks, Lucifer IS jealous,' _Maze thought to herself. _'This could be fun anaannnd I can still win our wager! It's only too bad that Decker isn't going to get any, at least not tonight. Hold on…she's wearing my boots! Boots fashioned from the skins of the demonic beasts of Hell. If passion and lust is aroused within her, there won't be stopping her until she is satiated...or until they're taken off her. I wonder if Lucifer knows this…' _A demonic smile formed on Maze's lips.

"Hey, Maze! Are we going to continue this Girl Party or what?! I'm going commando under my skirt now! So I'm good to go!" Linda informed.

"Yeah! Let's go meet Chloe's Jason Momoa!" Ella said, tugging on Linda and Maze in the direction of Chloe and the big oaf.

"Don't forget about our wager, Maze!" Lucifer had called out after them. He knew that Maze would make sure she won in the end and the big oaf would be rid of.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Derek turned around from the bar and walked back to the women with the tray of tequila shots. Maze ignored Chloe's question, and with the others, watched Derek make his way back to them. When he reached them, he smiled, bent down slightly to one side and offered the tray to the women. Linda and Ella were in awe of the bulking bicep that held the tray. Maze handed the ladies two shot glasses each. Then Derek put the tray on the table and took the last two shots for himself.

"To Chloe and her lovely friends," Derek said as he raised one of the shots.

"Yes! To us…and to you too, Derek! You make me wet!" Linda toasted and threw back her shots one after another.

Maze let out a snort but threw back her shots nonetheless. Ella followed suit while Chloe sat stunned with an incredulous look on her face.

'_I can't believe she just said that!' _Chloe was embarrassed. She gave Derek a look that said, _"I'm sorry!"_ but he had laughter in his eyes and a smile on his face. He just shrugged his shoulders and downed his shots also.

'_He must get that a lot if he's not bothered by it,' _Chloe thought to herself as she looked around the club, seeing other women staring at Derek with hunger in their eyes.

"What are you waiting for, Decker? Bottoms up!" Ella cried and put her hand under one of Chloe's shot glass to make Chloe down the drink. "And again!" Ella cried out again but this time, Chloe beat her to the punch and downed her other shot.

"Aaaaaaagh!" Chloe cried as the tequila burned down her throat. She reached for her vodka and tonic, thinking that it was water, and gulped it. "Aaaaagh! That sooooo did not help!" Chloe said tightly as she squeezed her eyes shut to wait for the vodka to dissipate as it burned down her throat also.

Derek laughed, "Yeah, that wasn't a good idea to chase tequila with vodka. Here, I'll go get you some water." And with that, he left to go to the bar again.

Once he was out of earshot, Ella started, "Hey, girls, I know that I whined earlier about the topic of conversation being about (work or) sex…" Then she looked over to where Derek was. "But, Chloe….if you get some from _him_ tonight, props to ya, girl!"

Linda, who still had the liquor loot in her bag, pulled out a whiskey bottle. She opened it and took a swig. Then passed it over to Maze.

"Yeah! And I know that a Girls' Night, done right, yada, yada, yada….We can do the female bonding thing when you tell us the juicy details after your night of passion with the Momoa twin!" Linda said while moving her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Chloe didn't know what to say to that and shook her head in disbelief but she remembered that Maze had said something about Lucifer. She turned to Maze, "You were saying something about Lucifer…?"

"What? Like what?" Maze asked with pretend confusion as she passed the whiskey bottle back to Linda after taking a swig herself.

"I don't know! You were saying that I needed to get laid and Lucifer said something about that or something to that effect…" Chloe looked around the club, looking for Lucifer but he was nowhere to be seen. Just then, a waitress delivered another tray of tequila shots.

"My man, Benjamin!" Maze said as she picked up a shot and raised it in the direction of the bar. Benjamin, at the bar, tipped his head towards her to say that he remembered the "keep 'em coming" instruction that Derek obviously delivered.

Ella and Linda helped themselves to the shots whereas Chloe did not. She was already feeling the effects of the first two on top of the two vodka tonics.

"Come on, Chloe! You can't leave us hanging! Raise a shot now!" Linda demanded.

Maze took a shot glass and put it in Chloe's hand and made sure that Chloe had a grip on it. They then all stood and raised their shots into the air.

"To our tribe, ladies!" Linda shouts.

"To our tribe!" the others answered back in unison, even Chloe, and downed their shots. They each exclaimed afterwards, "WOO!"

At that moment, Derek returned with a tray of water for all the ladies, not just Chloe.

He put the tray down on the table in front of the settee. "I can't believe it took that long to get water! It's as if they didn't want to serve me," Derek said, exasperated.

"They most likely didn't want to since all you were asking for was water." Maze said lazily.

Just then, over the speakers they heard, "Yo….mic check…one, two, one, two…we in the hooouuuuse! Yeah! Come on...!" The beat drops and they recognized it was TLC's "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg."

"Oh my god! We have to dance to this!" Linda announced.

She quickly grabbed Ella and Maze who then grabbed Chloe. Chloe grabbed Derek's hand in hopes that he would keep her from going out to the dance floor. But Derek followed suit, nonetheless. He was having fun with these women. Though, he wanted to get closer to Chloe even if it was just for the night.

When they got to the dance floor, Chloe just stood there and shuffled side to side minutely. Derek started to move suggestively behind her while Maze danced the same way in front of her. Ella was behind Maze doing the same while Linda gyrated up behind Derek.

'_Oh my god! I can't I believe I'm in the middle of a gyrating sandwich!' _Chloe thought as a flush crept up her neck and face.

She felt Derek's hand on her hips, trying to move them side to side. When they didn't move enough to his liking, he turned her around to face him. Then, he took one of her hands and brought it up to hold onto the back of his neck. The other hand still on her hip moved to encircle her waist and, as he pushed a knee through her legs, he pulled her up against him. Chloe gasped as she felt his rock hard body against hers. She looked up to his eyes and found his already looking into hers. He was smiling but his look was intense. Derek bent his head to say something in her ear but straightened up again suddenly.

"I ain't too proud to beg! Woo!" Linda had yelled and smacked Derek's ass.

Derek laughed out loud and stood up to turn to Linda which made Chloe release him. He kept his arm around Chloe's waist and grabbed Linda's waist with his other arm. He bent both his knees in between their legs and had both of them on his thighs dancing to the song. Maze and Ella moved to dance beside them and started singing to the song:

(Maze:) "Yo if I need it in the morning or the middle of the night"

(Ella:) "I ain't 2 proud 2 beg (no)"

(Maze:) "If the lovin' is strong and he got it goin' on and"

(Ella:) "I ain't 2 proud 2 beg (no)"

(Maze:) 2 inches or a yard rock hard or if it's saggin'

Then Linda got in on the act:

(Linda and Ella:) "I ain't 2 proud 2 beg (no)"

(Maze:) "So it ain't like I'm braggin' just join the paddywagon cause

(Linda and Ella:) "I ain't 2 proud 2 beg, I ain't 2 proud 2 beg

The group of them continued on like this until the song came to an end and The Weeknd's "Earned It" started to play. Linda got off Derek and he released her but kept his hold on Chloe. Maze and Ella started to walk back to the settee with Linda in tow.

"Whew! That song always gets me going!" Ella exclaimed as she reached for one of the glasses of water that Derek had brought earlier.

Linda plopped down on the settee. "Whew! I need a drink!" she said and pulled out the bottle of whiskey again from her bag.

Maze remained standing beside Ella drinking the water. Maze looked to the bar and saw Lucifer standing there, gripping the bar with one hand and the other balled into a fist. He gave her a glowering look and mouthed, _"Where is the detective?" _since she wouldn't hear him above the din of the club. He was not happy. She looked back to the dance floor but only saw a sea of people moving slowly to the music with neither Chloe nor Derek amongst them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I don't see them!" Linda said as she balanced on the settee looking out onto the dance floor. "It's hard to stand on here with heels! Whoooaaaa!" Linda started to flail her arms and started to topple off but was caught by Lucifer as he approached her.

"I think you've had enough drink for tonight, Doctor," Lucifer said to her.

"Lucifer! I have not!" Linda exclaimed as Lucifer put her down on the settee. Then she grabbed his jacket lapels.

"Care to join me while I'm down here, like old times?" she invited. Then she pulled him closer and said, "I'm going commando, you know…"

"Yes. You've made everyone aware of that many times already. Sorry, Doctor, I'll hold you to your commitment of keeping our relationship a professional one. So, no more drinks tonight," Lucifer informed her as he waved the waitress off from delivering another tray of tequila shots.

"Pshh! Whatever…" Linda pushed him away and grabbed her bag to pull out the whiskey bottle again to take a swig. Lucifer frowned at her but straightened up and turned to Maze.

"So, where _has_ the detective gone to with the big oaf, Maze? You were supposed to distract him and get him away from the detective," Lucifer tried to ask cheerfully. Maze knew better.

"Look, I am not your detective babysitter! She's now acting on her own while wearing my boots from Hell!" Maze spat at him.

Lucifer glared at her. He knew that objects from the Underworld could affect humans in certain ways should they come into possession of them. The objects could heighten certain desires, emotions, passions within humans that make them act upon their state of mind. Humans are usually unaware of their actions when this happens…as if they were possessed by the object's original owner.

He was now incensed. Lucifer moved closer to Maze and said in a low voice, "What are you saying, Maze? The boots you wore through the bowels of Hell are the ones you put on the detective? You made her wear them!"

"I know! I thought they were my Louboutins that I bought on Rodeo Drive. They look very similar, you know, red soles and all!" [Although, the red soles on her boots from Hell were made from the blood of souls that were punished.]

"Hey, whusssap, trrribe?!" Ella asked, having made her way back from the washroom and leaned on Maze.

Maze shrugged her off in annoyance. "Nothing. Lucifer is just jealous that Chloe is with Derek…probably getting it on somewhere," she said defiantly in Lucifer's direction.

Ella moved towards Lucifer and hugged him around the waist, a move he was not expecting.

In her drunken state, she soothed his chest and said, "Aww, Luciii...I kneeewww you luuuuuv Chloe! Doncha worrrry! I'm sure issss jus' a one-nigh stand."

Lucifer let out an exasperated breath as he disengaged himself from Ella and sat her down beside Linda.

"Yes, well, let's not allow the detective to endure heartbreak over a one-night stand! So, let's find her. Did you happen to see her?"

"Ummm…I saw them making out while waiting for the elevator. It was soooo hot!" Ella said as she took the whiskey bottle that Linda was offering her.

"They left the club?" Lucifer asked her.

"I guessss ssso. When I saw them, I yelled out, 'Get some, Decker, and get a room!' They didn't pay me any attention. None at all!"

Linda snorted at this and Ella started to laugh. Before Ella could take a drink of whiskey, Lucifer grabbed it out of her hands and put it on a waitress' empty tray as she walked by.

"Right. That'll be enough for the two of you. Come on now then," Lucifer advised as he helped both women to their feet.

"Maze, please order an Uber for Linda and Ella. You're going to help me locate the detective."

Maze huffed and rolled her eyes, "Looks like Girls' Night is over, ladies."

Lucifer signaled to Benjamin at the bar to come over to them.

As the bartender approached, Lucifer instructed, "Please escort these ladies to their Uber ride, Benjamin."

"Will do, Mr. Morningstar," Benjamin responded and crooked both his arms to the women to take hold of them.

"Ooh! Can I take him home, Lucifer?" Linda lewdly asked while Ella hung onto Benjamin's muscled arm and rested her head on it.

"I'm sooo sleeeepy. Can you carry meeee?" Ella begged.

"What?! Did you just ask him to MARRY you, Lopez?" Linda cackled. Ella cracked up too.

"On second thought, Benjamin, please ride with them and make sure they get home safely." Lucifer then went into his jacket's breast pocket and pulled out his money clip. He removed the thick wad of cash and gave it to his bartender.

"Here…take this as recompense for your time, and whatever they might ask of you...Oh, and don't forget to pay for the Uber," Lucifer told him.

Benjamin nodded and steered the women through the crowd to the elevator. There, he had to pick Ella up to carry her as she started to fall asleep on his arm while they waited for the elevator car.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Derek's arm was still around Chloe's waist when the group broke up at the end of "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg." He held her back as the other women made their way back to the settee.

"Let's not go back just yet," he whispered in her ear.

The Weeknd's "Earned It" was playing. Its provocative undertone enticed more people onto the dance floor which was why Derek and Chloe couldn't be seen. Derek moved them back into the crowd to get lost. He turned Chloe around to face him and placed her hands on his chest. His hands went back to her hips and moved them slowly to match his which were moving to the music. Derek looked down at her but she was looking at where he had placed her hands. He knew that they had just met but there was something captivating about her. He took this time to survey the beautiful women in front of him.

Since she wasn't looking at him, he knew that her eyelids, with her long, blackened lashes, hid pools of blue eyes. Her high cheekbones were flushed. Her lips were full which she wet with her tongue at the precise moment he was looking at them. He quietly took a deep breath to hold himself back from kissing the now moist lips. He continued his study of her.

Her blond hair shone, even in the low lighting of the club. She had pulled it all to one side and it hung on one shoulder. Her kimono had opened up slightly further which showed off more of the one shoulder that wasn't covered by her hair. Her collar bone enticed him to remove a hand off her hip and trace the bone with his forefinger. He then trailed the finger up her long neck to trace her jawline to the point of her chin where he tipped it up so that she looked up at him.

"Everything okay, Goddess?" Derek asked while he seductively smiled down on her.

Chloe gazed into his green eyes, and she seductively smiled back. She nodded in answer to him and moved herself closer to him. They continued together to the alluring sway of the music. She started to slowly run her hands down and up his chest. Then moved them up to his shoulders where she traced them with her fingers. Her fingers then moved up his neck to rest on the back of his head where her fingers started to trace circles in his hair. This sensual movement caused Derek to cup her face with his hand. He tipped his head sideways and gently placed a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. She responded with putting pressure on his head with her hand. She opened her mouth and slid her tongue to lick his. This pleasantly surprised him. So Derek pulled her tight against him with both hands on her hips and answered her tongue with his. This duel ignited something in Chloe that she didn't know where it arose from. She hooked a leg up on his hip and Derek started kissing her jawline and down her neck while his hand held onto her raised thigh. Chloe threw her head back with a moan.

"We need to get of here, Goddess," Derek breathed into her ear then moved back to look her in the eyes. There was something intense now about her look, almost as if she was in a trance.

"Yes, let's. And I know where to go," Chloe said with an enticing smile. She released him from her leg-hold, took hold of his hand and turned to walk off the dance floor. Derek let her lead the way to one of the elevators.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucifer turned to Maze to give her instructions.

"Right, why don't you ask the security detail if they saw the detective leave with the big oaf?"

"How will those goons remember if they saw Chloe? There's got to be three hundred people here tonight!"

"Well, help them remember, Maze! Come now, don't tell me you didn't take any incriminating shots of the detective at the Tiki Bar!" At this prompt, Maze pulled out her phone and looked through the pics she had taken.

Lucifer continued, "In the meantime, I'll see if I can GPS her phone." He reached into his inner breast pocket but didn't find anything. He then patted himself down in the hopes of finding his phone but to no avail.

"I may have left my phone up at the penthouse, Maze. While you're checking with security, ask any of the Uber drivers if they drove the big oaf and the detective somewhere. Text me with your findings."

Lucifer and Maze started their hunt, going their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The elevator bell rang to announce its arrival at the appointed floor. Chloe broke the make out sesh and pulled Derek by his shirt collars. Although he weighed 234 lbs. (106 kg) and stood 6'4" (193 cm), Chloe had the strength to almost drag him off his feet without realizing it herself.

As they stepped into the penthouse, the fireplace and low-lighting throughout automatically came on. Music from the club was playing through the sound system since the penthouse was wired as such. Lucifer sometimes left the sound system on to make it seem like someone was there. Yes, even the Devil protects his sanctuary when not at home.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…whose place is this?" Derek asked as Chloe released his collars and took hold of his hands. His eyes warily scanned the penthouse for its inhabitant which, at the moment, was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry. I know the owner who's not here right now. Aaaannnd, if you noticed, we were able to access it quite easily," she answered him with an innocent smile. She turned and slowly guided him into the library which was just off to the side of the living room.

'_I would give Chloe easy access to me regularly also. Obviously, there's a close relationship between Chloe and this man. But she's with me tonight,' _Derek thought to himself. He figured the owner was a heterosexual male because of the dark and masculine furnishings_. _He walked into the library and saw a dark leather chair to match the mahogany wood desk and bookshelves that housed old-looking books.

"Why don't you sit here while I get you a drink?" Chloe suggested as she pushed him into the leather chair by the desk. "Will whiskey do?" she asked as she turned and walked slowly to the bar. There were a few bottles left but found one that was already open and half-way empty.

"Uh…sure. Whatever your friend has got stocked," Derek said as he watched her movements from where he was seated.

"He stocks whiskey, or Scotch as he likes to call it," Chloe explained as she poured the whiskey into a tumbler.

"So, your friend is from the UK?"

"Mmm…he's a Brit," she confirmed.

Chloe walked back over to him and got between the desk and the chair. She held out the glass but then leaned back onto the desk and brought the glass to her lips to take a sip.

Derek watched her as she did this, "Hey, I thought that was for me."

"It is. You just have to come and get it from me," she enticed him as she rounded the glass to rest behind her.

"Really now?"

"Mmm-hmm," Chloe nodded and smiled beguilingly as she pushed the glass further away from her.

Derek stood up and leaned on the desk with his hands on either side of her. He leaned in close and looked at her lips as she licked them with her tongue while looking at him.

"Here, let me do that," he offered as she let out a low laugh and parted her lips for him.

As he came in close and licked her, something in Chloe made her slide her hands up Derek's arms, to his shoulders, then to the back of his head where she pushed his head down to properly kiss her. In response, he put his hands on her hips and lifted her ass onto the table without breaking the kiss. Chloe was now lost and her limbs seemed to move of their own volition. Her hands travelled down his shirt front and deftly unbuttoned it. She slid her hands up and down his torso then went around to his back. Her legs opened and Derek moved in between them. She rested her boots on each arm of the chair behind him and squeezed her thighs to keep him in place. Derek pulled her hips into him hard as he thrusted forward. Chloe broke the kiss with a loud gasp as she threw her head back. She could feel he his erection. Derek moved his lips down the left side of her neck. He kissed her downward then to her shoulder. As he did this, he moved the material with his lips causing the V of the dress to widen. The material started to slide off her shoulder which allowed her breast to become exposed. Chloe felt the warm air on her skin and arched herself forward, eyes closed. Derek moved his hands down over her hips and onto her thighs. The kimono's length was greatly minimized while Chloe was sitting on the desk. This allowed him to touch her bare silky-smooth skin. He moved his mouth to her collarbone and dragged his tongue to the crevice in the middle. Chloe let out a moan. Derek started to make his way down to the exposed breast.

"I wouldn't go any further if I were you," a menacing voice advised.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The elevator bell rang to announce its arrival at the appointed floor. Lucifer noticed the fireplace and lights were already on but attributed them to the presence of the three women that looted his bar earlier.

'_Egad! It must be Bad 90's Music Night tonight!'_ Lucifer thought to himself as he heard "Freak Me" by Silk playing over the sound system. _'I really should look over the night's playlist sometimes!' _Of course Lucifer had heard all different types of music and song over millennia. His favourites were from the decades of sex, drugs, and rock n' roll.

Lucifer walked past his bar and noticed a bottle of whiskey with its cap off. _'Hmph! Those women! The least they could have done was put the cap back on!' _and proceeded to cap the bottle. He then continued towards his bedroom in search of his phone. He stopped in mid-stride, however, when heard a loud gasp. He slowly turned around in the direction of where the sound came from. Through the smoke-tinted sliding glass, between the living room and the library, he saw two figures. One was sitting on the desk and he could tell that it was a woman due to the slim form. The second figure in front of her must have been a man as the shape of him had quite broad shoulders to which the woman was clinging to. The man's head was bent, kissing the woman's neck and making his way down. Lucifer couldn't see his face. So, he started walking towards the library as his pulse started to beat faster. A certain heat started to rise within him. He did not know, however, that it was jealousy. As he rounded the corner and saw who the two figures were, he felt a fury rising within him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I wouldn't go any further if I were you," Lucifer spoke, holding his anger back. He couldn't believe that Chloe had brought the big oaf to _his_ lair to copulate!

Chloe's eyes opened and she looked up at Lucifer with her head in the upside down position. Lucifer was standing on the opposite side of the desk. Derek's head quickly came up and saw the man that was talking to Chloe at the beginning of the night. Chloe released Derek's shoulders and propped herself up with a hand behind her. She righted her kimono with the other but it still hung loosely. She released Derek from the imprisonment of her thighs and put her feet on the floor. Then she turned to look at Lucifer who had moved to the side of the desk while giving Derek a hard stare. There was something about Lucifer at this moment that ignited a strong desire for him within her.

"But you're not me, buddy," Derek scoffed with a smirk.

This caused Lucifer's eyes to flash red for a second. Both Chloe and Derek saw this. Derek saw it straight on and the smirk quickly disappeared but he couldn't be sure of what he saw. He moved himself away from Chloe but still stood in front of Lucifer.

Chloe had seen the flash from Lucifer's side profile. Yet, she wasn't fazed for some reason.

"No, I am most certainly not you. Nor am I your _buddy_," Lucifer said with a sneer. "Be advised that your evening has come to an end and I suggest you leave now."

As Lucifer was talking, Derek came to the realization that this man must be Chloe's British friend who owns the penthouse and most likely the club. There was something unsettling about him and Derek didn't feel comfortable leaving Chloe with him.

"That's fine," Derek said and took Chloe by the waist to lead her past Lucifer.

Lucifer moved to block them and said, "_You're leaving_. She's staying."

Derek released Chloe and took a step towards Lucifer. They were toe to toe now, staring each other in the eyes.

'_Dude doesn't know what he's in for, slight as he is. I can definitely take him.' _Derek thought to himself. "No, she's not and I won't leave without her. Now get out of our way!" Derek put a hand on Lucifer's opposite shoulder to move him but Lucifer was physically immovable. '_What the…?'_

Lucifer had had enough of the big oaf, having had to endure watching Chloe's attentions directed at the oaf all night long. Lucifer grabbed Derek's neck with one hand and lifted him off of his feet to push him up against the bookshelves behind him. Derek was definitely caught off guard by Lucifer's strength.

He called out to Chloe in a choked voice, "Chloe! Get out of here!" She didn't move however.

"As I said, the lady is staying!" Lucifer told Derek.

"Over my dead body!" Derek choked out.

"That can certainly be arranged," Lucifer proclaimed and his eyes flashed red and held this time.

Derek's eyes widened in fear and confusion. He tried to struggle out of Lucifer's grip. _O God!_ He looked at Chloe, expecting to see fear in her eyes as she looked on this scene. However, the expression she wore was not of fear _of_ Lucifer nor fear _for _Derek. She was behind Lucifer looking on while leaning on the desk behind her. Her arms and legs were crossed in front of her and she had a lascivious smile on her face. She was biting the side of her bottom lip as if she was enjoying this turn of events. _So that's how it is with her! She's crazy!_

"Lucifer!" It was Maze. She had just come up in the elevator. "Let him go! He has done no wrong!"

Lucifer did not realize that his emotions were running high. He heard what Maze had said and conceded that the big oaf truly had not done any misdeeds to warrant true punishment. However, he was still miffed and, so he threw Derek clear across the room. Derek landed hard on the slick marble floor and slid into the elevator with Maze still in there.

"Help the big oaf get out of here, Maze," Lucifer instructed with a scowl.

Derek, feeling some pain, was bewildered as he couldn't understand how Lucifer was able to pick him up and throw him. He slowly got to his feet while holding onto the wall and tried to get out of the elevator to confront Lucifer again.

Maze stood in his path. Although she was quite smaller than him in physique, she did not budge from her spot when he walked into her. Here, she took the opportunity to run a finger down his bared, chiseled torso (since his shirt was still open).

"You're leaving with me, big guy. We'll have so much more fun together. You'll see," she informed Derek seductively. She kept a hand on his muscled chest as she turned around to press the elevator button to take them down to ground level. She saw Lucifer turn around to go back to Chloe.

Before the elevator doors closed, she reminded Lucifer, "My boots, Lucifer!"

Lucifer turned his head and said over his shoulder with exasperation, "Yes, yes, Maze! I'll get your boots!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucifer S2: E4 (A) Girl's Night Out**

DISCLAIMER: Not suitable for younger reading audience

Yes, it's finally done and it's a long one! So far, I tried to keep the characters true to the characters on the show. However, whenever I got to writing steamier scenarios, the characters (as in Chloe or Lucifer) are no longer the same. The reason for me is that I haven't seen them behave that way with each other on the show (not even reckless flirtation!). So, I wrote them as how I imagine them to be. This is also why this chapter took a little longer to come out. I had to slow down my thoughts and writing to make sense of this night's events and help it come to a satisfying (ahem) end. Enjoy and thank you for reading my fiction!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Lucifer remained where he stood after having thrown the big oaf out. He looked at Chloe. There was something unsettling about her look but it was one that definitely piqued his desire for her. She looked so enticingly hot. Her hair was slightly disheveled. Some of it had fallen onto her face so that she was looking back at him with an eye peeking out. Her kimono still hung loose on her shoulders but the sash, still tied, kept it from opening completely. The length of the kimono had been hiked up further since the torso was pulled to loosen. Her legs looked so long in the thigh-high boots.

"I need a drink! Don't you, Detective?"Lucifer asked aloud but didn't wait for an answer.

He turned and walked over to the bar, leaving Chloe behind him but the image of her followed his mind's eye. He reached over the counter and pulled out two glass tumblers. He opened the whiskey bottle that was still sitting out and poured two drinks. He downed his own drink completely and poured himself another before grabbing the drink for Chloe. However, before he could turn around to go to her, a pair of hands from behind slid under his arms and began rubbing his chest. He hadn't heard Chloe come up behind him because he was lost in his thoughts as to how he was going to get Maze's boots of off her. _Or should I even?_ He turned around to face her and offered her one of the tumblers.

"Here you go, Detective. You needn't have come to me. I was just about to come to you," Lucifer said to her with a smile as he waited for her accept the glass.

She was looking up at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. She took the glass and gulped the drink whole. She gave him back the glass, took his and gulped his drink down also. She gave him back his glass, took a step closer to him and put both hands on the bar on both sides of him. Lucifer leaned back a bit and was now pinned against the bar, still holding the tumblers.

"Gosh, I see that you were thirsty, Detective. Shall I pour you some more?" Lucifer asked, although in his estimation, she had had enough. _Wouldn't want to add fuel to the fire now…or should I?_

"Well, you didn't offer me a drink at the beginning of the night," Chloe reminded him with a sulky voice.

"Yes. I apologize for failing to remember my manners, Detective. I was taken aback by the vision of you," Lucifer expressed, looking into her eyes. "I mean…I wasn't expecting to see you back in the club when you were supposed to be at the Tiki Bar," he further explained when Chloe smiled and moved closer to him.

"Hmmm…Plus, you were interrupted," Chloe prompted.

"Precisely!"

"Mmmm…Do you think we'll be interrupted now?" Chloe asked as she held his eyes with hers.

Lucifer saw an intensity in hers. Was it desire? It certainly was lust. He's never seen her look that way at him (if you don't count the time she showed up drunk and tried to kiss him). He certainly liked it when he saw it in other women and he certainly always helped fan the flames. There was something else in her eyes that held him there though. He was unaware that her fingers had unbuttoned his vest, and moved up the button placket of his dress shirt. Then, from the top button, undid the buttons swiftly.

Lucifer took a sharp breath when he felt cooler air hit his bare chest but he didn't realize that he held the breath afterwards. He didn't know what to do at this moment. He was never one to stop a woman from undressing him as it always led to pleasurable, sinful acts. However, he knew that Chloe's actions were not her own. _If only….Those damn boots! If I'm going to do sinful things with/to the Detective, she must be in her right mind!_

"Uh, Detective, let me put these down and let's sit for a bit, shall we?"

Lucifer stopped her movements by turning around and placing the glasses on the bar. He turned back around to Chloe, took hold of both her hands and led her to the couch in the living room. He sat Chloe down and he, himself, sat down beside her. She all of a sudden pulled her hands out of his and started to pull open his shirt to remove it along with his vest and jacket.

"Aren't you hot with all this clothing on?" Chloe asked as Lucifer was counteracting her by trying to keep them on. He was perplexed as to why he was doing so. _Why am I putting up a fight? After all, I would so love to taste her sweetness..._

As if Chloe had heard his thought, she slammed her mouth onto his and slipped her tongue in while she removed his upper clothing. Once successful, she ran her fingertips up and down his chest. Lucifer couldn't help himself but welcomed the effects she was causing. He closed his eyes and responded to her hot kisses. Chloe then pulled back a little to nip at his bottom lip which elicited a moan from Lucifer.

_Good Lord! She is quite the temptress tonight! I would never have thought…The boots! I still have to take the boots off of her. Otherwise, she won't remember that she had the best sex she ever had in her life with me!_

Lucifer pulled back but Chloe had his bottom lip in between her teeth.

"Ow!" He mumbled.

She released him with a low chuckle. He reached up with a hand to soothe his sore lip and wipe away the wetness. He found that she had drawn blood. _Well, if bullets can harm me when she's around, I guess she can break skin with her teeth too! Hot damn!_

Chloe turned her concentration to his belt. She unbuckled it and pulled on it to remove it from his pant waist. Once successful, she threw the belt far away from them. Her fingers then immediately went to undo his pants but Lucifer stopped them.

"Detective!"

Lucifer had to derail her, if only for a moment. He still wanted her wits about her if this night was to continue as is. He didn't want to be blamed for events occurring, if in the end, they weren't supposed to.

"You must be feeling hot, yourself, in those long boots. Why don't you hold still and I'll take them off for you?" Lucifer offered and knelt down in front of her.

For a few minutes, Chloe didn't move. She looked directly at him but didn't say anything. It was as if she was fighting a battle in her mind. He didn't make a move himself but continued to watch her.

_She always has been a complicated one since she doesn't fall for my "mojo", as she calls it. Maybe she's fighting the "affects" of the boots!_

Then her lips curled into a beguiling smile. She slowly lifted up her left leg and placed it on his right shoulder. She placed both hands on the couch and leaned towards him. She pulled him towards her with the leg that was on him.

"Go for it…," Chloe softly said as she looked into his eyes.

_Then again, maybe not. _Lucifer saw the desire in her but not as intensely as he was expecting. Nonetheless, he figured the boots were still affecting her.

"Right…"

Lucifer said as he sat back on his haunches, took hold of her leg that rested on his shoulder and proceeded to slowly unzip the boot. When he took off the boot and put her foot on the floor, the other booted leg came up to rest on his other shoulder, waiting for him to do the same. He hesitated still.

_Once this boot is off, Chloe will come to her senses…and the night ends there…_

"Lucifer?"

"Yes, sorry." He shook his head to clear his thoughts and started the process again.

"There you are. You must be relieved to be out of them," he said once he removed the second boot and placed her foot on the floor.

He moved to pair the boots together. However, Chloe put both her arms on his shoulders and leaned forward. Lucifer looked up to see her face close to his.

"Mmm-hmm…Thank you, Lucifer," she said and started softly kissing him. Lucifer responded back in kind but didn't move another muscle. Now that the boots were off, Lucifer wasn't sure of her actions. _Ohhh, but her lips are heavenly…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Thank goodness, they're off! They were so uncomfortable. I was starting to get hot in them. However, it was soooo hot to see Lucifer bend down with no shirt on and take them off for me! One wouldn't think that the Devil, as he keeps calling himself, would do that for anyone. Okaaayyy…Trying this again. Will he back away from me this time if I exert myself further?_

In the background, Chloe heard TLC's "Red Light Special" start up. It seemed to set the mood that she was starting to feel within her.

"_Take a good look at it  
Look at it now  
Might be the last time you'll  
Have a go round…"_

She peeked under her eyelashes to look at Lucifer. She continued the chaste kissing in hopes that he would take it further. His eyes were closed yet his brows were furrowed. He was kissing her back but it seemed that he was just accommodating her since he wasn't holding her. _Here I go then…_

While still peeking, she deepened the kiss and slid her tongue to part his lips. Lucifer's brows furrowed further but, suddenly, she felt his hands on her hips. He pulled her closer to him as his mouth opened up for her.

"_Don't go too fast  
Don't go too slow  
You've got to let your body flow  
I like 'em attentive  
And I like 'em in control…"_

She moved her tongue in and out and his chased hers. They continued this way for a couple minutes more until he kissed her hard, squeezed her hips with his hands and pulled her away from him. They stared back at each other.

_Is this really happening?_

_Does she know what she's doing?_

_Does he not want me…again?_

The song still played in the background and Chloe heard the lyrics:

"_I know that you want me I can  
See it in your eyes  
You might as well be honest 'cause the  
Body never lies  
Tell me your secrets and I'll  
I'll tell you mine  
I'm feelin' quite sexy  
And I want you for tonight"_

"_How apropos," _Chloe thought to herself. She stood up in front of him. She bent her head down which caused her golden hair to fall forward. She undid the sash of her kimono and now the kimono was open but held in place by her hair.

Lucifer's gaze slowly moved up the length of her. Her thighs were now bared. She was wearing deep burgundy lace panties. Her bared stomach was flat and toned. Her breasts (or what he could see of them at the moment) were ample and to his liking. His eyes moved further up to her neck and then up to her face to look into her eyes.

"_If I move too fast just let me know  
'Cause it means you move too slow  
I like some excitement  
And I like a man that goes…"_

Chloe held out her hand. He placed his hand in hers and she pulled him up to stand. Still holding his hand, she started walking towards his bedroom.

"_Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
I'll give you the red light special  
All through the night…"_

_What has gotten into the Detective? The boots are now off. So, what's causing her to behave this way? She'd had a bit to drink tonight but she seems to be caught up in the music. It certainly puts one in the mood…_

They reached the bed. Chloe turned Lucifer around and pushed him to fall onto the bed. This took him by surprise. He propped himself back up on his elbows. He had to ask.

"Detective…Chloe. Do you know what you're doing? What is it that you want?"

Chloe hesitated. _It's tonight or never… _She peeked through her hair that had partially fallen on her face as she looked down on him. She gave him a shy-like smile.

"You mean…what is it that I desire? Well, I desire _to be desired_ for the woman that I am tonight. I know what I want." _If only for tonight…_

She climbed onto the bed and, on her knees, straddled him as she started again to undo his pants but not with same intensity as before. _C'mon, Lucifer, be the Devil you keep saying you are!_

"_If you want me  
Let me know it  
I'll make time but  
You've got to show it…"_

Whether it was the lyrics of the song he heard or (somehow) her inner thoughts, Lucifer bucked his hips up and flipped Chloe back onto the bed. She was the one taken by surprise this time and her mouth opened in a gasp. He took this opportunity to ram his mouth onto hers and slide his tongue in. Chloe's eyes fluttered shut.

_Well, Chloe, this is what you desire…_

Chloe responded with her tongue and Lucifer let out a growl. He broke the kiss and ran his tongue along her lips, along her jaw line, then down her neck. Chloe arched her head back to allow him further access. Instead, Lucifer moved up to her ear and whispered, "Don't move, I'll be but a moment." _What?_

She didn't know why she didn't open her eyes but she heard him remove his pants and felt his hands slide up her thighs. He hesitated at her panties but then continued to move his hands over her stomach where they stilled. He left one hand there and the other came down beside her. Then she felt him lie down beside her and she felt _all_ of him. This caused her to open her eyes and she saw that he was looking down at her with a smirk on his lips while he was propped up on his side.

"Well, hello. You don't want to miss this, do you?" Lucifer asked as he ran a finger from her belly button to the crevice of her breasts.

Chloe shook her head. She felt her pulse start to quicken. She reached up with a hand to rest on his neck as he bent down and kissed her again. His free hand now went inside her kimono and cupped her breast. His forefinger and thumb gently nipped at her nipple. Chloe moaned and broke the kiss.

"Lucifer…," she breathed.

He pulled back, sat up and his other arm went under her back. He made her sit up so that he could remove the kimono off of her altogether. Her hair fell behind her as he slipped the material off her shoulders. She watched his face as he was doing this and saw that his jaw was tense. She traced his jawline with the back of her fingers as if to soothe the tenseness away. His eyes went to hers and she nodded her assent. He kissed her hard on the lips again and began a trail of kisses on her jaw, down her neck, her collar bone, her chest, her breasts. Chloe threw her head back again with eyes closed and hoped that, this time, they will see this through to the end.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There was no turning back now for Lucifer. The gloves were off (or boots for that matter).

_She finally succumbed to my charms. Took a while but I knew she would eventually…with the help of Maze's boots…maybe. Oh, what the Hell! I'll take it. As she had reminded me, I've always taken what I've wanted since the beginning of time. She gave her knowing consent and that's all I seemed to have been waiting for. Although, I don't know why…_

Since Lucifer still had an arm around Chloe, he pulled her close to his bent head. He enclosed his mouth around an awaiting nipple. He sucked and nipped at it and let his tongue run circles around it. Chloe was gasping. She embraced his shoulders and held his head in place with her hands. Lucifer's other hand slowly ran down the rest of her torso and smoothed over her stomach. He then moved his mouth to the other nipple and gave it equal attention. The hand that was on her stomach now moved down to her panties and slipped inside. Lucifer lifted his head while slowly releasing her back onto the bed. He watched her as he moved the roving hand over her hip, around to her butt cheek and back again to her front. His first two fingers then moved into her clit and slowly moved up and down. Chloe's arms fell from his shoulders onto the bed beside her. She grabbed the sheets and arched herself upwards. A smile came to Lucifer's lips as he bent down again to trail his tongue down her torso. He came to her panties and pulled them down with his teeth and the free hand while the other hand helped removed them from within. He stood up from the bed to pull them down the rest of the way off of her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The heat from Lucifer's body dissipated from hers when he stood up.

Chloe opened her eyes, propped herself up on her elbows and helped pull her legs out of her panties. She saw him erect and her eyes widened at the length of him, all 12 inches of him. _Oh. My. God… _She looked up at him. He was shaking his head.

"I'm the one that will give you all that you desire tonight, Chloe," Lucifer advised her as if he heard her thought.

She wasn't sure if she spoke the words aloud now. All she knew was that she wanted this night to happen and, so, she opened her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist to slowly pull him into her. He put his hands on either side of her on the bed as he guided his shaft into her core. They held each other's eyes. As she enveloped him and he filled her with his length, they each took a deep breath and closed their eyes to savour the sweet sensations that coursed through their bodies. He took a beat before pulling back and pushed in again and again.

Lucifer opened his eyes and, as he kept his rhythm, commanded, "Chloe, look at me. I want to see everything that you're feeling in your eyes, on your face, with your body."

Having him finally in her rendered Chloe mute. All she could do was obey. It had been a long time since she was with a man in this way. Maze had questioned this earlier in the evening and it had made Chloe realize that fact. Obviously, her dry spell ended tonight. She was going to make the most of it! She lifted her arms in an open fashion to welcome his torso onto hers as he claimed her lips. Lucifer continued to move in and out of her but she wanted more. She broke the kiss and his lips went to her ear to nuzzle the lobe.

"Lucifer,…I…I…," She couldn't complete the sentence. Each push and pull of him sent electric volts of pleasure through her.

"Mmm-hmm?" Lucifer queried.

"I…want…you…to…give…it…to me…from behind," Chloe finally said between thrusts.

Lucifer didn't like to rush these sinful acts but he didn't want her inhibitions to return either! _Damn! She feels so good under me though!_

"Very well," he growled in her ear. He gave her one last hard kiss on the lips and a pinch on a nipple with his fingers, then pulled out of her. Chloe groaned with displeasure. He got himself off her and flipped her onto her stomach. An arm then went under her, between her stomach and the bed, to pull her hips up.

Lucifer bent over from behind and said to her, "Move yourself up against the headboard and raise your arms to put your hands up together on the wall, like a triangle."

_Okaayyy…_Chloe straightened up and walked on her knees to the headboard to do as he directed. Once she was in position, Lucifer came up behind her. He put his hands on her hips as he put his thighs in between hers to spread them apart. He reached up for her hands with one of his and held them in place together against the wall. She tried to turn head to look at him but her arms and his chest were blocking her view. At this point, Lucifer aimed his still rockhard erection at the opening of her folds and rammed himself in - _hard._

"Aaaahhh!" she gasped as she was taken by surprise with the forcefulness of his thrust.

"Is this how you wanted it?" Lucifer asked tenderly yet through clenched teeth.

The cadence of his thrusts were faster and his body unyielding. Chloe relished the sweet pain he was causing. All she could to in this moment was nod her head wildly. This was exactly what she was wanting, what she was needing!

"_I need someone a real man  
I need someone who understands  
I'm a woman a real woman  
I know just what I want  
I know just who I am"_

Lucifer was starting to lose control. _This woman! This is the power she has over me but she doesn't know it! Damn, I didn't know it myself 'til now! _He grunted loudly in response to his thoughts but his body wanted to get deeper into her. He moved the hand from her hip to go under her right knee and lifted her leg to tip her slightly sideways to the left. She was now open wider to him and so he thrusted deeper and harder. He started to feel her body tighten around his shaft within. He could hear her breathing getting labored. Her sounds were sweet solace to his tortured angelic soul. He felt her coming.

"Don't hold back, Chloe. I'll be right there with you!" With that, he picked up the pace. With a few more vigorous thrusts, he rammed into her long and hard as they both cried out in unison and his wings unfurled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chloe's head was bent in between her arms and Lucifer's head came to rest on her right shoulder. They stayed this way for a few minutes as they allowed the waves of pleasure subside. Their breathing went back to normal. Chloe tried to lift her head to look behind her. She was sure she heard and felt a gust of wind behind her.

"Just a minute, Chloe. As much as I would love to keep you here like this, allow me to withdraw," Lucifer said in her ear.

He reluctantly pulled himself out of her, to which Chloe took a deep breath in. The act of him doing so felt soooo gooood. Before she could turn her head, he quickly tucked his wings away. He moved to lie down on the bed and pulled her down to lie beside him, facing him. Once beside him, he pulled the black silk sheets onto them. He propped himself up with his arm to look down at her. Her beautiful face was all flushed by the workout they just exerted. She was looking up at him from under her lashes with a small smile.

He tucked a golden strand of hair behind her ear and asked with a smile, "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Me? That was all you, Lucifer!" Chloe laughed with incredulous eyes.

"No, no, my darling. You were the one making the moves tonight! First, with that big oaf…"

"What are you talking about?! I was just dancing with Derek. I wasn't making any moves on him!"

_Oh, that's right. She had the boots on and may not have been aware of what she was doing._

"So, what were you doing with him in my library then?" Lucifer asked.

"I was in there with him? I don't know. Those drinks in the club must have been really really strong. While I was dancing with him, when the girls went back to our seat, everything was hazy for me. Everything after that is a blur. He must have led me here, not knowing that we took the wrong elevator. You were obviously here already," Chloe tried to explain, aloud and in her own mind.

He didn't want to ask the next question but had to know, "And so, what do you think of the rest of tonight's events?"

"Truth be told, Lucifer, the haziness cleared when I was sitting on the couch and more than pleasantly found you kneeling in front of me with my boots off," she said as she seductively smiled.

"Hmmm…" Lucifer smiled back but started to worry that his line of questioning would bring about regret of their actions together. So, he gathered her in her arms and started kissing her reverently to which she enthusiastically responded.

_Finally!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dawn was slowly creeping into the penthouse through the glass balcony doors. The elevator announced its arrival. Its doors slid open. Maze surveyed the premises then stepped into the penthouse. As she rounded the bar, she saw Lucifer lying in bed with his back to her. She could hear light snoring but couldn't be sure if it was Lucifer or his companion. She also wasn't sure who his companion was for the night.

_It could have been Decker. Knowing Decker though, once the boots were off, she probably wouldn't have taken it any further and would have gone home. I'll have to check when I move some of my things over there later this morning. Now, where are my boots?_

Maze lightened her steps towards the couch so as not to disturb Lucifer and his guest. She saw her boots on the floor at the far end of the couch, along with articles of Lucifer's suit strewn close by. She sat on the couch and took off Chloe's boots that she had been wearing all night. Then she picked up one of her boots and looked at the insole before putting a foot in. She saw the branding of the famous designer's signature.

_Huh...go figure!_

END


End file.
